survivordownunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Tongatapu
| video = | previousseason = | nextseason = TBD }} is the first of the Survivor Down Under series. Andrew Gentile beat Carson Fitzgerald at Final Tribal Council by a vote of 7-2. The Players of the Season were Rafael Hernandez & Adrian DiLorenzo and the Fan Favorites were Rafael Hernandez & Owen Woityra. Production The blog for this season was Survivor: Tongatapu and the tag was #SDUTongatapu. Twists/Differences *''Outcast Island: At the beginning of the game castaways were informed about the Outcast Island Twist. Outcast Island is where castaways go after they are voted off their tribe. The castaways on Outcast Island will have their own Tribal Councils where they will vote someone off the island. It is not until you are voted off Outcast Island that you are truly out of the game. At random points in the season people may return from Outcast Island. *Day 1 Vote: Both tribes sent someone to Outcast Island immediately. This happened one of two ways. They either cast a vote and the person with the most votes will be voted off the tribe and sent to Outcast Island. Or someone volunteered to go to Outcast Island. If someone volunteers in their tribe chat then that tribe’s Tribal Council will be canceled. If someone volunteers they will get a special advantage. If someone is voted out and put on Outcast Island they will not get that advantage. Castaways } | 'Trip Phoenix' 16, | |rowspan=5| |rowspan=7| |rowspan=13| | Volunteered Day 3 | 1st Voted Out Day 12 | 3 |- | | 'Pocket Rocket' 27, | | Quit Day 13 | | 0 |- | | 'Conor Kalantar' 17, | | 1st Voted Out Day 6 | 2nd Voted Out Day 14 | 15 |- | | 'Kaci Greer' 21, | | Med Evac Day 11 | 3rd Voted Out Day 17 | 5 |- | | 'Owen Woityra' 20, | | 4th Voted Out Day 16 | 4th Voted Out Day 19 | 8 |- | | 'Chrissa Todd' 24, | | Outcast Island | 5th Voted Out Day 18 | 5th Voted Out Day 24 | 11 |- | | 'Bryan Donovan' 16, | | | 8th Voted Out Day 22 | 6th Voted Out Day 24 | 6 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 'Antoine Guillemin' 24, |rowspan=2 | Outcast Island |rowspan=2 Outcast Island | 3rd Voted Out Day 13 | Returned Day 20 |rowspan=2 16 |- | | 9th Voted Out Day 23 | 7th Voted Out Day 26 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 'Adrian DiLorenzo' 20, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 Outcast Island | 2nd Voted Out Day 9 | Returned Day 19 |rowspan=2 18 |- | Eliminated Day 25 | 8th Voted Out Day 28 |- | | 'Tim Bridgeman' 17, | | | Outcast Island | 7th Voted Out Day 21 | 9th Voted Out Day 28 | 5 |- | | 'J.D. Mann' 26, | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 29 | 10th Voted Out Day 30 | 8 |- | | 'Jordan Pines' 19, | | | |rowspan=2 | 15th Voted Out Day 33 | 11th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 34 | 9 |- | | 'Carson Chapman' 18, | | | | 16th Voted Out Day 35 | 12th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 36 | 15 |- | | 'Jay O'Neil' 19, | | | Outcast Island | Outcast Island | Med Evac Day 25 | Med Evac Day 39 | 5 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 'Rob Rangel' 16, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 | 10th Voted Out Day 27 | Returned Day 30 |rowspan=2 19 |- | 17th Voted Out Day 37 | 13th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 43 |- | | 'Willow Lila' 18, | | | | Outcast Island | 11th Voted Out Day 29 | Eliminated Day 43 | 6 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 'Katie Cole' 24, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=14 | Volunteered Day 3 | Returned Day 19 |rowspan=2 10 |- | 14th Voted Out Day 32 | Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 43 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 'Rafael Hernandez' 17, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 Outcast Island | 6th Voted Out Day 20 | Returned Day 30 |rowspan=2 20 |- | 18th Voted Out Day 41 | Eliminated 5th Jury Member Day 43 |- | | 'Stephen Wynton' 24, | | | | 19th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 45 | | 6 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 'Charlotte Flair' 25, |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 | 13th Voted Out Day 31 | Returned Day 43 |rowspan=2 13 |- | Eliminated 7th Jury Member Day 48 |- | | 'L.A. Nash' 25, | | | | 20th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 50 | | 8 |- | | 'Johnny Stockton' 21, | | | | 21st Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 53 | | 2 |- | | 'Carson Fitzgerald' 16, | | | | Runner-Up | | 1 |- | | 'Andrew Gentile''' 20, | | | | Sole Survivor | | 12 |} Episode Guide Voting History Tribal Councils Outcast Island Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Tongatapu